The Turn of a Friendship!
by Ajrin
Summary: This is my own Harry Potter story after the series are finished,even they aren't still what the heck.Take it as book 8 k guys! Well i'm not that good with summaries,so just read plz and REVIEW!.PAIRINGS: HxH, RxL, DxG..it's M rated for language and lemon!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Turn of a Friendship!-**by Ajrin._

_**Disclaimer-**None of the characters in this story belong to me, they all belong to J.K.Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. **(but the newcharacters that i have introduced, which i believe everyone will not miss, belongs to me)**._

_**Comments-**Both praises and flames are welcomed._

**Chapter: 1 The Starting Of a Wonderful Friendship!**

As Harry lay on his bed he kept thinking of only one girl throughout the summer.

It was 12th July and he still hasn't got a post from her.

He thought to himself, "Damn! Why isn't she writing back an answer? I posted her ages ago (it was just the day before yesterday)".  
And he further thought "why can't i stop thinking about her?" Then he hit his bedside table with his right fist and groaned in pain "OW!.

While he was muttering to himself there was a pecking noise coming from his window sill. He looked up and saw Hedwig and cheered up. But it wasn't about Hedwig that made him cheer up but the letter in her beak that made Harry quickly opened the window and snatched the letter from Hedwig's beak.

The letter was from none other than Hermione! The girl he can't stop thinking about. The girl that has him going crazy over the summer for some reason. But Harry liked the feeling.

He quickly opened the letter and took in the beautiful sent of Hermione.

Then he read:

_Dear Harry,  
how have you been? I hope you are coping well with the Dursleys! Anyways since we have now finished our school years in Hogwarts and now Voldemort is no more, me and Ron thought why don't we all meet at the Weasleys in 2 days? _

_So Harry what do you think should we come after 2 days or now? Answer soon! _

Love Hermione!

Harry didn't know what to do next, he was so happy that he wished that he could take out his firebolt and jump on it and circle the neighbourhood in joy! But unfortunately he can't since he was in the muggle world.

**Last year (Year 7 at Hogwarts):**

Harry defeated Voldemort with the help of Ron and Hermione and also the greatest power to be ever created and exist. "LOVE!"

Harry became an Auror.

Ron on the other hand worked in Gringotts with his brother Bill Weasley, but his part time job was also playing Quidditch with the Bulgarians as a Keeper.

Hermione also took the job as an Auror but as an exception she was also a healer! There fore she was a great asset to the ministry of Magic with her great wit and power to master anything.

**Back to the present:**

Harry suddenly jumped up from bed and said aloud "Oh Merlin! I have to write an answer. Hermione must be waiting?"

So Harry took out his ink, quill and parchment and quickly wrote:

_Dearest Hermione,  
_

_I'm fine. I would be delighted to join you and Ron at the Weasleys! But i would have liked it more if you guys came and took me now. Can't wait!  
_

(Harry thought if he should write Love Harry...but when he looked back at Hermione's letter he decided to write)

_Love Harry!_

Then Harry gave Hedwig a treat and said to get the letter to Hermione as soon as possible!

As Hedwig left, he kept thinking that now he'll get to see Ron and the Weasleys but especially Hermione!

But why did it have to be 2 Damned days!

Out of no where Hedwig flew in from the open window.

"Wow that was quick Hedwig, thanks!" Harry said in astonishment.

He took the letter from Hedwig and quickly opened it and read only three letters in bold,

**WHY NOT NOW!**

Suddenly there was a crack sound and Harry turned around to see Hermione. But she looked very different. In a good way of course.

No not in a good way…but in a very 'Awesome' way!

**Authors note:**_Ok guys now tell me what you all think of my story..and if you all want an update? Please bear with me since this is my first time..:-(!..luv..Ajrin!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 The Surprise!**

"Hermione? What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well in your letter you said that you wished to come now, so here I am to take you back with me to the Burrow," Hermione replied with a grin.

But Harry wasn't paying any attention to what Hermione was saying to him.

Instead he was spell bound by the 'Exotic' creature in front of him, which just happened to be Hermione!

Harry noticed that Hermione's looks have changed, ALOT!

The girl with the air of a school girl, brown bushy hair and freckled skin was gone and in its place was Hermione with sleek, luxurious long black hair which was now tied up in an elegant knot. Her skin looked as clear as porcelain, her once normal brown eyes now looked dark and sultry and her whole posture was very woman like and curvaceous.

"Harry? Harry are you listening to me?" Hermione asked, snapping her fingers in front of Harry's eyes.

"Huh,wah...what?...Oh yes I'm listening," Harry replied as he returned from his daze.

"You seemed lost," Hermione said with a frown.

"Umm...why wouldn't I be? Since you did a lot of makeover on yourself," Harry fired back with a grin.

Hearing that Hermione blushed deeply and said in a shy voice,"Erm, oh so you noticed Harry. Its not much, its just that I thought over the summer that black suits me better, hence I turned my hair black with the help of a potion for changing hair colour permanently."

"What do you think, does it look alright Harry?" Hermione questioned with a look of worry in her eyes.

"Does it look alright? It looks bloody hell downright gorgeous!" Harry expressed.

Now Hermione blushed even more furiously after receiving that compliment from Harry.

"Thank you Harry, I thought you would not like it," Hermione said.

"Well you are welcome and I not only like it but I love it! Its perfect for your look," Harry said with enthusiasm.

After that comment Hermione blushed again, so to change the subject from her she said,"Urm..Harry don't you think we should get a move on with your packing? Then we'll be able to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Yeh, you're right Hermione, we should get a move on with my packing," Harry replied and quickly went to pack up his things.

While Harry was putting Hedwig in her cage, Harry had no idea that he was being observed from top to bottom.

Hermione saw that her best friend, Harry, has evolved into every girl's fantasy!

Harry's hair looked even more jet black and messed up.

He was more taller and absolutely more muscular because the turtle neck t-shirt he was wearing was clinging to his body and showed every bit of muscle in his upper body. His long legs encased in faded blue jeans looked firm and powerful. Harry's eyes looked mesmerizing and gave him a Pantherish look, which made Hermione feel different inside, not in a bad way of course but in a very pleasurable way.

"Well I'm all done packing Hermione…Hermione?" Harry said. But when Harry found out that Hermione wasn't replying, he turned around and saw Hermione red in the face and lost somewhere. So he went in front of Hermione and said with a smirk "Lost are we..aye?"

At that moment Hermione jumped up with a start and blushed even more furiously and replied "No..it was nothing. Oh I see you're finished."

"So what are we waiting for? Burrow here we come!"

With that Hermione did a binding spell with Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and then turned to Harry and said, "Ok, now we need to disapparate from here to the Burrow, so hold tight to my waist."

The mention of the 'waist' made Hermione look down and made Harry grin broadly.

"Ahem, we better get there soon or everyone will be worried." Hermione said quickly to Harry.

So Harry stepped behind Hermione grabbed her waist with both hands and with a loud 'Crack!' they disapparated from the Dursleys!

_**Author's note: **REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!..purttttyyy puhleaseeeee!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3 Growing Tensions!**

At The Burrow:

"Humph! what is taking them so long to get here?" grumbled Ron.

"Oooh, Ronnikins is feeling the Hermione blues!" Fred and George teased in unison.

"Oh shut it you two!...They should have been here ages ago," Ron moaned.

Suddenly there was a loud 'Crack' and the sound of laughter outside. So Ron and the Weasley twins went out to the front courtyard to investigate all the commotion.

As they came out, they found Harry on the ground with Hermione on top of Harry's lap, and his trunk on one side and Hedwig within the cage on the other.

Seeing this scene Ron quickly said, "Ahem...um mates you done?"

Both Harry and Hermione looked up and when they saw them, both of them got up.

Then Ron asked,"Harry couldn't you apparate by yourself mate?"

"Uh..well Hermione was telling me to hurry up and I couldn't let her carry my stuffs all by herself, so we thought if we both apparate togather and we'll even the load," Harry replied in embarrassment.

"Yeh, to ease the load...eh?" Ron said with sarcasm.

Then Mrs. Weasley came out of the house with her wand in hand and screamed, "Hey you lot, get into the house, its lunch time!"

"Yes ,coming!" chimed everyone and went inside.

At the table the twins, Ron and Harry sat on one side and Mrs. Weasley sat at the head since Arthur Weasley was at work.

A little later after the food was served, Ginny and Hermione came down.

Ginny sat opposite to Harry and Hermione opposite to Ron. When Harry looked at Ginny, he saw that she was wearing a white halter top with brown caprice and her long red hair was made into a braid. But what really made Harry lose his appetite was when he looked at Hermione. His jaw dropped a little and the fork dropped from his hand to the floor. Everyone turned to look at him and Ron asked him with his mouth full, "Wasd brung Arri?"  
Harry shook his head and went underneath the table to retrieve his fork. But when he returned to his plate of chicken and hash browns, he just wasn't able to concentrate on his food. Since his concentration moved over a girl, wearing a sleeveless pink top and khaki pants. Hermione's hair also was done up in a long braid. But there was something on her left ear. Not on the earlobe but higher, it was a gold ear ring. Which Harry thought gave Hermione a rebellious look.

After finishing lunch Ron asked, "Any one up for Quidditch?" Harry agreed immediately so did Fred and George. But Ginny and Hermione decided to sit and watch.

In the backyard, Ron took out their Quidditch kit, released the snitch, a bludger (since there was a short of players) took the quaffle out and started.

Sometime later Ron noticed that Harry wasn't paying any attention to the game.

Raging with fury, he called off the game and came down. When everyone else came down and Ginny and Hermione came up to see what was going on? Ron went up to Harry and asked with a gruff, "Harry what is the problem with you?"

"The problem?" Harry said in confusion.

"Yeh problem Harry. You see you've been letting your concentration wander somewhere else...or should I say someone else such as Hermione!"

Hearing that Harry flushed a bit but replied back, "I don't know what you're talking about Ron? Maybe it's all the stress you're going through from working at Gringotts and also playing Quidditch."

"Oh ho! Ho! I'm stressed Harry? Now I think you'll tell me that I've been hallucinating the chemistry that has been going on between you and Hermione from the time you two came back here!" Ron retorted.

"Ronald!" Hermione said in exasperation.

Then Ron turned to Hermione and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Don't Ronald me, Mione! You know well as I do that you and Harry are into each other. " Hermione shook her head vigorously and said, "Ron you got it all wrong it's just that...that." But Ron cut in, "Just what Mione? No you don't have to give me any explanations." With that Ron took off to the woods on his Firebolt (1st edition).

Then Fred and George came up to Harry and Hermione, and George said, "Don't blame you Harry, Ron just needs some thinking to do, in the meantime happy to see you two hooked," and they left.

Ginny came up to Hermione and said, "I knew from the end of my 6th year that it would not work between Harry and me again."Then Hermione interupted,"Ginny I...I." But Ginny held up a finger to Hermione's lips and shaking her head continued, "Its ok, I'm glad for both of you and I already am going out with someone."

Hermione then replied with glee, "Oh thanks Gin! By the way does Ron know that you're going out with someone?"

Ginny then said, "Sshh...not yet but I'll tell him later. But at first you guys need to fix yours," winking, she left them.

_**Author's note:**so...what ya think?...review please!_


	4. Chapter 4 Frissions?

**Chapter: 4 Frissions!?**

As Ginny left, Hermione took out her wand and put everything back in the Quidditch kit and the brooms neatly back in the shed.

Then she was on her way back to the Burrow when Harry called out, "Hermione don't go yet. I want to talk to you about something."

"Well sure Harry, you can tell me anything," Hermione replied.

She turned to listen, and saw that Harry had his back to her.

Hermione then questioned, "So..?"

Without looking at her, he said, "Come lets stand near that apple tree."

When they did Harry started, "Um...Hermione for the past few months it seems to me that I have a tough time talking or doing anything with you."

"Hmmmnnn...so do you know why that is happening?" asked Hermione.

Here Harry was thinking, _"Damn it! You should well know why this is happening but I want to know if anything like that is happening to you?" _

Then he continued, "I don't know, it doesn't occur when I'm talking to other people...basically girls. But can you tell me what happens when I'm talking to you?"

Now Hermione's heart was beating fast and she thought, _"Oh God! Harry I so know what you're feeling and I feel it too!"_

She then said," I think you're feeling frission, Harry."

"Frission? Explain Hermione," Harry asked.

"This is something you'll have to learn in time and by yourself, Harry. So I can't make you understand it," Hermione replied nervously.

"No, no explain it to me, you understand these things Hermione!" Harry persisted.

Finally she said, "Look Harry when I talk to you the same thing happens to me too...frission thing I mean. The thing is I'm in l..lo..love with you!" Hermione finished blushing furiously.

Harry's heart was racing and he blurted out, "I think I'm in love with you too!"

The joy Hermione was feeling was expressed through her eyes.

Seeing that Harry smiled and the warmth of it washed over Hermione and her eyes softened.

_In the woods_

_"Why did Hermione do this to me?" Ron thought in despair.  
__"Then Harry, my best bud...betrayed me!" he continued while drops of tears formed in his eyes. But he was startled by the sound of a loud 'Crack' and a girl saying 'oof!' He came out to see who it was and whispered, "Luna?!" in surprise._

Harry watched the soft invitation in her eyes. Tipping her chin up, he touched his lips to hers and felt the gasp of her indrawn breath at the same time her body seemed to tense. Puzzled by her rather extreme reaction, he lifted his head and waited for what seemed a long time for her to open her eyes. When her long lashes finally fluttered up, she looked confused and expectant and, yes, even a little disappointed.

"Is something amiss?" he asked cautiously.

"No, not at all, "she said politely, but it seemed as if the opposite were true.

Harry looked at her in waiting silence, a tactic that normally prompted others to continue speaking and which was predictably successful on Hermione.

"It is only that I seemed to expect something different," she explained.

"What was it that you expected?" asked Harry. Hermione shook her head, her smooth brow furrowed, her eyes never leaving his, "I don't know."

"Perhaps you were expecting-" he said softly as he slid his arm around her waist and touched his lips to her ear, "something more like this."

His warm breath in her ear sent shivers up Hermione's spine, and she turned her face away from the cause, which brought her lips into instant contact with his.

Hermione knew the moment his arm tightened on her waist and his lips began to move insistently against hers that she couldn't have been expecting this...not the stormy rush of sensation that made her gasp and cling tighter to him, nor the compulsion to yield her mouth to his searching tongue, nor the frantic beating of her heart when his fingers shoved into the hair at her nape, holding her mouth tighter to his while her body seemed to want to meet and forge into his..."Sound of high pitched wolf call!'

Both of them broke apart instantly in startled surprise.

But the surprised expressions were replaced with scowl on Harry's face and concern on Hermione's when they saw who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5 Keep Your Friends Close, And Your Enemies Closer?!**

The boy's dark silver hair ruffled in the light breeze and a lock of hair fell across one of his, grey with silver streaks, eyes.  
He was dressed in impeccable green robes and silver. "Awww...did I interrupt!?" Draco drawled with a smug look on his face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" snarled Harry.

_Flash Back-_

_After Voldemort's defeat. The Death Eater's were captured and imprisoned in Azkaban. (Or what was left of the Death Eaters.) Since Bellatrix Black, died in a battle with Tonks. _

_Narcissa was murdered by Lucius himself because he wanted to be Voldemort's favourite and also Voldemort wanted her dead since she went and took the 'Unbreakable Vow' with Snape but he was killed by Lupin.  
_

_After the death of his mother, Draco who loved his mother more than anything, left the Dark side and fought against it. _

_The Order of The Phoenix got a lot of important information from Draco, which helped the Order to defeat the Dark side._

"What I'm doing here is none of your business, Potter!" Draco snapped. (Neither got over each others loathing for one another, even after Draco for 'real' was in their side.)

"Well I'll leave you two love birds here and go to my own girl," Draco said as he headed towards the Burrow.

"You have a girlfriend!?" Harry questioned with mockery.

As if in cue, Ginny burst out from the Burrow and threw her arms around Draco's neck and gave Harry's question's answer that left his and Hermione's jaw dangling in the air.

"Oh Draco you came!" Ginny burst out with joy.

"What made you think I wouldn't?" Draco asked, tipping Ginny's chin up so that he could look deep into her eyes.

"Umm...maybe because I thought you were not up to meeting my family, Harry and Hermione," Ginny replied in a hoarse voice.

"Silly carrot I will do anything to be with you," Draco teased tenderly while clearing away two silver drops of tears from her eyes with his hands.

The moment they were about to kiss, Hermione cried out, "Ginny! Do you have any idea how Ron is going to react when he'll see that you're going out with...him...Draco Malfoy!!!"

"Oh pipe down Granger! Ginny isn't a baby any more that she needs permission all time to do anything," Draco retorted.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy, who are you to tell her to pipe down!?" Harry told Draco coldly.

"Oh yeh? What are you going to do about it Potter? At least I'm going out with a girl whose whole family is pure blood. You on the other hand are going out with the bi-product witch of two low leveled muggle's!" Draco said with malice.

Now Harry was fuming with rage. Then he said through gritted teeth to Draco, "I think the day has come when I sorely anticipated to kick your sorry arse! Care to duel Malfoy? Or are you too chicken?!"

"Bravo Potter! Like father, like son. A wizard putting up for a muggle born witch. Hahaha...how dramatic. Anyhow, I accept your duel and I also have been awaiting this moment from the first time we met to blast you into smithereens!" Draco spat out.

"Put your wand where your mouth is Malfoy! Or is it that your entire attitude is in your talking and not in your dueling," Harry said with deep loathing.

Ginny and Hermione were trying to stop them from dueling.

Ginny was saying,"Draco don't! There is no point in fighting something so irrelevant."

And here Hermione pleaded to Harry, "Come on Harry, you should know better than me that dueling Draco will not give any good results but a case of two person getting hurt and bruised."

But none of them were listening.

_While those two were too busy getting on each other's nerves, they were unaware of an Ancient Evil, again taking birth in a remote place in the Wizarding World!_


	6. Chapter 6 The Fifth Element!

**Chapter: 6 The Fifth Element!**

_A cloaked figure was making its way in the dark towards the **Temple of the Five Elements.** _

_The woman was talking to herself in a whisper," The mighty evil shall rise again. Then the whole Universe will be ours to take...evil laughter!"  
_

_She entered the temple, it was dark, so she took out her wand and said," Lumos!" her wand's tip lit up. _

_Then she took her hood off and by the magic light her face was lit up.  
_

_Larissa Malfoy had silver hair like her brother, Lucius. _

_But her eyes weren't the usual herited grey but black and her posture was perfect for a 30 year old woman. _

_But her beauty, which would have given her a look of innocence, was marred with a scar that started from the end of her left eye and stopped at her left cheekbone. _

_Giving her a formidable look.  
_

_Larisa, from inside her cloak, took out four crystal jars. _

_Each already had a content within.  
_

_She brought her wand lower to the ground, and then she found the 'Five Elemental Rings'.  
_

_The first crystal jar held a 'Fairy' within. _

_She placed it in the 'Airts Ring' and one part of the temple lit up a pure yellow colour.  
_

_The next crystal contained 'Firedrakes' which she placed in the 'Teine Circle'. Then another part of the temple lit up a deep red blood.  
_

_The third crystal had a 'Nymph', she placed that in the 'Water Ring' and another part of the temple lit up a pure blue.  
_

_The fourth crystal jar, contained a 'Green Gemstone', she placed that in the 'Earth Ring'. By doing so the fourth side of the temple lit up a pure green.  
_

_But something was wrong. The fifth element wasn't appearing as Rudolf said before his last breath. _

_Suddenly it dawned upon Larisa what was wrong.  
_

_"Lovegood! You bastard! I'll teach you to play dirty with me. For this your daughter will pay...I swear!" Larissa screamed in the empty night sky._

**In The Woods **

" Luna what are you doing here?" Ron questioned in surprise.

Luna got up from the ground and when she saw Ron, fresh tears spilled from her eyes and she cried out, "Oh Ron!" and ran straight into his arms.

While Ron was holding and soothing her with a voice mingled with confusion and concern, Luna was sobbing her heart out that racked her whole body.

When it seemed a long time has passed, Ron saw that Luna was calming down. So he turned her face to him and asked," What is wrong? What made you cry Luna because you usually don't cry?"

As Luna tried to explain, tears kept welling up in her eyes and between sobs she explained," Ro...Ron..My...my...fath...father was killed by Larisa Malfoy...Lucius Malfoy's sister."

Hearing that Ron was shocked and didn't know what to say as Luna continued," She killed my father because she needed some information about some 'Ancient Evil' that needs five elements to resurrect it. But my father, Rudolf Lovegood, gave her clue to the four elements and told her that she'll find the fifth element in the 'Temple of the Five Elements'. After extracting that information from my father...she..killed him!"

After that Luna was silent but slowly said to Ron again," But ...but just before he dies he quickly passed a message to me...telepathically...that ...I...I."

She didn't finish so Ron held her shoulders and asked," That you what Luna? Tell me."

But Luna was silent her eyes glassy from all the crying, then suddenly she burst out shrieking, "That I **AM **the **FIFTH ELEMENT!!! **The pure **SPIRIT** and I should run and hide!"

"Merlin's beard!" expressed Ron in awe and shock," I'm very grieved and stunned to hear this Luna, come on lets go to the others and see what solution we can come up with."

With that, Ron took Luna with him on his Firebolt and took off for the Burrow.


	7. Chapter 7 Problems and Solutions!

**Chapter: 7 Problems and Solutions!**

"Shall we get started, Malfoy? Or do you want to think over my challenge?" Harry asked with a sneer.

" Bring it on, Potter!" Draco replied.

And here the girls didn't know what to do to stop them from harming one another.

Ginny turned to Hermione and asked," Ooh what should we do? We need to do something quick to put a stop to this madness of theirs!"

But while they were thinking, Harry and Draco took their positions. Both of them bowed and then Draco did a quick slashing movement with his wand that send a green streak of light towards Harry, but he blocked it with a shield charm.

Then Harry quickly said," Ritusempra!" and Draco went ricocheting in the air, and fell on his back on the ground and from that position he shot back," Flamencio!" and Harry's shirt's sleeve caught fire.

He quickly put it out with some water from his wand. When they were about to start again, they heard the girls say," Ready? Ok let's do it!"

To Harry and Draco's bafflement they saw Hermione and Ginny getting ready to duel. Seeing this Harry said," Whoa!...hold it you two. What do you girls think you're doing?"

Ginny answered," Well since both of you are dueling, we figured out that might as well join because we didn't want to sit here and watch the only two of you having fun."

" Fun!" Draco let out in a voice full of anger," Do you have any idea that you two might hurt yourselves very badly!"

"Oh! Now you're telling us that we're going to get HURT! I presume that the two of you were adorning each other with flower and decoration charms and spells hmmnn?" Hermione retorted indignantly.

"Now...now Hermione listen.." Harry said but Hermione cut him off and said, "Now...now what, Harry? No we are going to duel and nothing will make us stop until you two stop you're foolishness!"

At this, Draco and Harry looked at each other and nodded and put back their wands in their pockets.

After that Hermione called Harry over to her and told him," Give me your left arm, Harry"

When Harry handed his left arm to her, he flinched a bit and when she turned it around a bit, both of them saw that he suffered a nasty burn.

So Hermione pulled out her wand, pointed it at Harry's forearm and mumbled," ReparosHealius!" and the burned skin healed and the sleeve of his shirt was repaired.

Then Harry looked at Hermione and said in a low voice so that only she can hear," Thank you love!" which made Hermione blush a bit.

The four of them were about to go inside when they heard," Oi, wait up! we got a problem mates."

All of them looked up and was surprised to see Ron with a tear streaked face Luna!

_  
**Back At The Temple** _

Larissa was raging with anger and she was muttering to herself," This wasn't supposed to occur. A delay in the plans is going to change a lot of things. Oh damn it! By now the Lovegood's daughter may even have warned the **Order!**" she screamed the last word out and shot a huge statue of a goblin with the spell "Flipindo!" in such force that it flipped over on the ground and broke with a crash.

She looked up in the sky and saw a storm was gathering, so she uttered an outrageous oath and put on her cloak.

She went inside the temple and took out the four crystal jars from their rings and put them back inside her cloak.

As she turned to exit the temple, it was starting to rain.

Still she went out from under the shelter of the temple into the rain and screamed out,"** The Mighty Evil** shall rise again** Lovegood!** Do you hear me...** Do YOU HEAR ME!**" and with a swish of her cloak she disapparated.

Ron landed a bit roughly because he also had Luna to support.

He then asked all of them," What are you all doing outside at this time. Its time for dinner isn't it?"

" Well we..uh...," Ginny tried to explain but Ron cut her off by saying," Whatever, right now we have some serious talk to do" he saw that Harry and Hermione tense," Oh its not about you two. I have far more important and grievous news to tell everyone and it involves Luna."

" Luna?" everyone questioned in unison and turned to look at her.

"Yes Luna! Now will you all go inside because it's Bloody hell starting to rain," said Ron to them looking up in the sky.

So they were quickly getting inside the Burrow but while Ron was carrying Luna in his arms he caught sight of Draco and bellowed," What the Fuck are you doing here?" Draco smirked and said," Oh not you too Weasel!"

At that Ron scowled and was about to snap back when Ginny, from behind pushed both of them into the sitting room.

When they were all in, she nudged Draco hard on the ribs and he let out a low cry of pain and looked at her with hurt filled eyes. But she glared back and asked," What is with you and the word Weasel?" but he just rubbed his ribs with his hand and shrugged and Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered," Humph! Boys!"

Ron put down Luna on a sofa and turned to Draco and asked again," Malfoy what are you doing in my house?"

Before Draco could answer he was interrupted again, but this time it was by Luna's sobs.

Everyone now turned to Ron and Harry questioned," What Malfoy is doing here can be explained later. First tell us what important and grievous news you have for us and which also involves Luna?"

So Ron let out a deep sigh and related the story he heard from Luna.

After he was finished everyone was in awe, Ginny let out a little scream of fright, Hermione just sat down in a sofa nearby momentarily speechless.

Draco then asked in a surprised voice," I have an Aunt?" and Harry asked Ron,"** An Ancient Evil?** Anyone have any idea who it is?"

" I believe I can answer that question of yours, Harry."


	8. Chapter 8 MORICHTE!

**Chapter: 8 MORICHTE!**

"Morichte (moor-rixh-tee) or the 'Supreme War Goddess' is the Ancient Evil," replied Arthur Weasley as he hung his dripping cloak on the hook near the door.

By now rain was really pouring outside.

Hearing that everyone became silent and Mr. Weasley continued, "She is the 'Queen of Phantoms or Demons'; 'Specter Queen'; shape shifter. Reigned over the battlefield, helping with her magic, but did not join in battles. Associated with crows and ravens. The Crone aspect of the Goddess; in her Dark Aspect (the symbol is then the raven or crow) she is the goddess of war and death. The carrion crow is her favourite disguise. With her Fea (Hateful), Nemon (Venomous), Badb (Fury), Macha (Battle) and Beaut (Beauty) encouraged fighters to battle madness creating Hell on Earth.  
Her powerful weapons are Revenge, night, magic, seduction and she cannot be killed by the 'Avada Kedavra' curse," finished Mr. Weasley.

He looked around and saw everyone stunned and dazed.

While they were too busy digesting that information, Mr. Weasley went straight towards Luna, who was sitting like a lifeless thing on the sofa, her face was very pale as if she might faint.

"Luna...I heard and I'm very sorry for your loss...a loss which can't be replaced and..." he began but was cut off by Luna, who embraced him and again started crying.

Mrs. Weasley, who was listening quietly from the kitchen, hurried over and took Luna in her arms and whispered softly to Luna, "There..there," she then turned to the others and told them, "Umm...girls please take Luna upstairs and...fix her up and boys come and help me set the table."

While the girls went upstairs with Luna, the boys were setting the table and Ron asked, "Harry, what do you make out of this? To me it's like another Voldemort (now he can say Voldemort's name without flinching since his gone)."

Harry just shrugged with a solemn face but Draco, who was leaning against the wall letting them do all the work, voiced out, "I still can't believe that I have an aunt and I didn't have a stinking clue about it."

At that Ron looked up with a grim expression but it changed into anger and for a moment he seemed to have forgotten about Luna and the present problem and asked Draco scathingly, "Oi, you haven't answered what you're doing at my place, Malfoy?"

"I'm Ginny's boyfriend," Draco answered simply.

After hearing that, Ron's face looked like as if it was struck by a mallet.

He then roared, "You're her what!?!" and was heading towards a smug faced Draco with his fists clenched, when Harry intervened and said in a low firm voice with a tinge of anger, "Will you two stop it?! We have bigger problems now, quit it." So Ron went back to take out the cutlery but on his way back he told Draco, "I'll deal with you later," in a dangerous tone.

"Can't wait," Draco fired back.

And Harry just shook his head.

_Upstairs_

In the girls room.

Hermione was taking out spare attire from her trunk for Luna to wear, since she couldn't bring her clothes along under the circumstances, and Ginny was preparing a hot bath for her.

Luna on the other hand was lost in the abyss of her own thoughts:

_"This isn't true?! It can't be! Father's gone...that means I have to take over his business...become the owner of the "Quibbler'! And...and why do I have to be the 'Fifth Element'...why?...am I in a dream...no I'm not dreaming, this is reality! Oh ...buck up Luna...it isn't like I'll never see my parents again...won't I? sighs deeply within! why am I thinking that...I'm not the only one here with an abnormal life...look at Harry...he also had a dangerous past. So I should be brave...and if not I'll give way to the birth of the Evil...yeh right over my dead body first! Alright..now I'll be ok...because brooding over my father's death won't bring him back...so I'll be strong and I can't believe that me 'Luna Lovegood' is crying...hah...now all of them must think I'm really Loony!"_

"Umm...Luna?..Luna your bath is ready," Ginny told to Luna, which brought her out from her thoughts and she replied back in her usual dreamy voice, "Uh..thanks..I'll be out in a jiff."

Then Luna went into the bathroom, leaving Hermione and Ginny dumbstruck.

On their way down Hermione said out loud," We'll be downstairs then...come down when you get ready."

"Oh..ok," answered back Luna in that dreamy voice from inside the bathroom.

A confused Hermione and Ginny came downstairs and told everyone about the sudden change that came over Luna. Harry, Ron, Draco were perplexed but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just smiled and Mrs. Weasley explained, "Ah..that means she is trying to be strong and face the fact. Well she is a Lovegood after all...the brave and the mysterious."

"If you ask me, she is a weird Lovegood or Loony!" Draco drawled.

"Draco..that wasn't a nice thing to say," Ginny scoffed.

"Hey I was just speaking out what was in my mind...no harm done," Draco replied back.

"Watch it or there will be some harm done to you, Malfoy, as a matter of fact," snapped Hermione.

At that Draco tightened his mouth and looked at her sternly but she didn't see it as she went to sit at the table.

When all was seated, they heard Luna comedown.

She was wearing a peach midi-pleated skirt with a cream maggie sleeved and v-necked top.

It gave her a peaceful appearance and her blonde hair was left open, which fell in soft curls till her shoulder blades.

Then she looked at everyone with her glassy eyes and said in a cheery voice, "Thanks everyone for the moral supports and everything and also making me feel like I'm at home (after saying the word home she paused a bit but continued) but I've decided to leave aside the past, because I know that's what my father would have wanted, and lead a strong future."

At that everyone clapped and Ron got up and said to Luna,"Glad to hear that, come I've saved you a sit beside me."

While everyone was busy with their roasted turkey, sweet potatoes and shrimp cutlets, Hermione and Harry's mind were somewhere else...more than in their food.

Both of them sat beside one another and while Hermione was eating she felt the simple touch of a finger on her other palm that was on her lap that made her pulse continue to escalate.

When the movement finally stopped and her pulse slowed to normal, she felt very foolish to be so susceptible to what was probably an idle touch on his part. Partly out of curiosity and partly for mischief, Hermione experimented.

While both of them ate, she let her other hand's thumb stroke over Harry's knuckles, concentrating far more on that than the food in front of her.

It had no noticeable effect on him. In fact, he opened his and, and for a second Hermione thought he was going to pull it away from her reach.

Since he left it there instead, palm up, she let her gaze dip lower from her plate to the palm on her lap and thoughtfully traced each long finger from its tip to the vee where it met his wide palm, while he continued his eating. Since he seemed not to notice or object, Hermione touched his palm, her finger tip following each intersecting line. _I love you, _she thought helplessly, telling him so with her finger tip.

Harry could not believe what she was doing to him, and he was deriving almost as much pleasure from knowing she_' wanted to touch him'_ as from her sweet stroking.

Harry drew a ragged breath and lifted his gaze to her profile while in his mind he dragged her into a darkened corner and cover that soft mouth with his…

He was mentally kissing her breasts…….!

After they were finished eating all of them went up, except for Hermione because she volunteered to do the dishes (since Ginny had something's to do) and Harry stayed behind to help her.

When the others were gone, Harry blew out the candles in the sitting room, and the dinning room, and when Hermione protested, he blew out the candles in the kitchen.

The rain stopped long before and the kitchen was flooded with the light from the moon.

With the storage cupboard behind her back and his body in front, Hermione looked at his moonlit face, trying to imagine what he intended to do in the dark.

"What-? she began.

"Continue what where we left of meaning this-" he answered. Bracing his flattened palms on either side of her head, he leaned his body into hers and lowered his head.

Before Hermione could react, his mouth seized hers, stealing her breath while his hard body pressed into hers, his hips moving slightly, and the effect on her senses was stunning. With a silent moan, she slid her hands around his neck and kissed him back, welcoming the invasion of his seeking mouth, glorying in the rasp of his breath as he kissed her harder, helplessly yielding her body to the insistent movements of his hips.

Her lips parted beneath the pressure of his, and his tongue made a brief, sensuous foray into her mouth, probing lightly at hers.

Harry felt her hand slide down his chest, felt her press closer to him, when he claimed victory, plundering her mouth with his, teasing and tormenting her, and she responded instinctively.

The fires within her that had fueled her tempestuous rebellion earlier in the fight, now burned hot and bright with passion, and Harry found himself in the midst of a kiss that was wildly erotic-and rapidly getting out of control.

His hand was sliding over her breast, cupping it, and she was straining toward him in sweet abandon, offering her mouth to him. He told himself to stop and kissed her deeper instead, making her moan softly, and when she kissed him back, tentatively touching her tongue to his lips, it was a gasp of his own breath that he heard.

He shoved his fingers into her thick hair, and the rope of pearls that had bound it broke loose, sending a shower of pearls and a gleaming waterfall of black tresses spilling over his hands and arms. He kissed her until they were both senseless and his hand was caressing her breast. He forced his hand to still, reminded himself that they were in the Wesley's kitchen….and had work to finish up….but her breast was filling his palm, and he tugged the bodice top of her down enough o expose it.

She panicked when she realized what he had done, her fingers grasping his wrist, and with a laughing groan, he ignored her and bent his head to her breast……


	9. Chapter 9PRUNUS SPINOSA!

**Chapter: 9 PRUNUS SPINOSA!**

"Wake up you sleepy heads," Mrs.Weasley shouted, banging on the doors of the boys and girls room.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and felt a rush of warmth go over him, as yesterdays happenings rushed back to him.

With a smirk he got off from his bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

When Harry got down, he saw everyone was downstairs and sitting at the table already.

"Good morning everyone," Harry said cheerfully.

Then everyone chimed,"Goodmorning" in return, 'everyone' with the exception of Draco of course.

While they all helped themselves to sandwiches, cereals and juices, Harry looked around and saw that Mr. Weasley and the twins were missing.

Ginny, seeing the questioned expression on his face, explained," Harry, dad went to the minister of magic to inform him about 'Morichte' and Fred and George weren't at home since yesterday evening because they went to their shop in Diagon Alley."

Hearing that Harry said," So you're saying that they haven't a clue about any of the incidents that occurred her?"

At that she nodded her head.

After they were done with their breakfast and all, they went outside in the backyard.

Hermione asked Harry," When do we start working again? I think our holidays will be cut short since we have a new problem in our hands."

"Yeh you're right, we also need to plan out what we can do about 'Morichte'!" replied back Harry.

"Erm, I don't think we need to guys because as long as...I'm out of Larissa's reach then there will be no..'Morichte'," Luna said in her low dreamy voice.

At this everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well guys want to go anywhere?" Ron asked.

"Hmmnn...don't know. Well I was thinking of paying a visit to dad's office to go through all his work," Luna said.

"Oh crap! You guys are no fun!" Draco grunted.

"Oi, who asked you're opinion 'Mr. I'm so moody!'" Ron yelled back.

"Watch it Weasley. Ginny, I think your brother needs to learn some manners," Draco told her while narrowing his eyes at Ron.

"Why you little no good for nothing bag of bat droppings! You're telling me about manners...hah...now that will be someday when I learn manners from you, Malfoy!" Ron said between fits of laughter.

"Ron ...will you stop it!" Ginny moaned while she stood in Draco's arms.

"Oh by the way, speaking of stopping it. Malfoy, you still haven't given me a good reason as to why you're going out with my sister?" Ron asked grimly.

Draco let go off Ginny and came forward a little so that he was face to face with Ron and said," You didn't ask for one now, did you Weasley?"

"Sheesh! that's enough will you two stop it now! We already went through with this charade yesterday and I'm not in the mood again to tackle some reckless grown ups with the brain of a 10 year old child," Hermione huffed.

"Well no one told you to join in, Mione, so if you can't stand it you're welcome to take Harry with you and snog him senseless somewhere else," Ron said angrily.

Hermione scowled at that, Harry was about to say something back, when Draco, his fists clenched on his sides said to Ron," So are you done yet?! Or should I make a quick finish and leave."

"You are not going anywhere Malfoy," snapped Ron.

But Draco just rolled his eyes and was about to go when Ron grabbed him by his forearm and asked angrily," So what do you want from her..huh..Malfoy? Do you want to humiliate her, make her some kind of slave of yours?"

Draco's blood was boiling and Ron could see that he was getting intimidated and it satisfied him, so he pushed on a bit more and said," Or is it her innocence, Malfoy, nothing but lustful se.." **'BAM!'**

Draco punched Ron squarely on his jaw, not letting him finish his sentence.

"Ron..Draco!" Ginny shrieked in horror.

Harry went forward and picked up his best bud, whose lower lip was bleeding from the blow.

"What was that for, Malfoy? Couldn't do it with words could you now?" Harry asked angrily.

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco snapped,"What would you have done if I have told you that you were going out with Granger because of 'SEX'!"

Harry looked disgusted and retorted," Shut your trap, Malfoy! You knew better then me that you had it coming and you are also..."

"Damn you all!!! Can't you all just talk about something without getting on each other's nerves and hurting each other?" Hermione yelled.

Luna on the other hand was sitting down on the ground, watching them bicker.

"Malfoy, I think you should leave," Harry said in a low deadly whisper, while Ron gave him a death glare.

Ginny, now tears welling up her eyes, said," Harry! this is my home too you know. And it's my Bloody well wish when Draco comes or leaves!" with that she ran inside the Burrow and Luna got up and followed her.

Draco also made his way to go to her but he was blocked, it was Ron.

"You're not going anywhere, Malfoy, not before me..." **'POW!'** he gave a punch in Draco's stomach, which made him double up with pain and fall on the ground, clutching his stomach.

Seeing that Hermione went towards Ron and Harry.

Before anyone knew what Draco was about to do, he pulled out his wand and screamed,_"Prunus Spinosa!"_

Black thorns came out of the ground and binded all three of them which made them fall on the ground with a loud thump! and writhe and moan in agony.

Still clutching his stomach with one hand and his wand with the other, Draco rose from the ground with a grin.

He was about to cast another spell, when someone yelled,_"Expelliarmus!"_ and Draco was disarmed from his wand.

He quickly turned around to see who it was and narrowed his eyes when he saw them

_**Authors note:**Hey guys i would really really appreciate it if you read my story and REVIEW IT!!!...Soooo please pleaseeeee review and read!!!..Thanks..love..Ajrin!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note:** I dedicate this new chapter to Eli Cole...for being there to read my story and also helping me with my mistakes!!!...and do forgive me if this chapter is too short with exams coming and all I don't get that much time to write. So bear with me guys!...REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!_

**Chapter: 10 Settlements**

At the Ministry:

"So minister what do you propose we should do?" Arthur asked solemnly.

"The news that you just parted with me Arthur is very grave indeed," Rufus Scrimgeour said.

"But we should take immediate actions for the protection of the people…" there was a short pause before Arthur continued again "Since we cannot take any risk like last time we did about Voldemort…even after Dumbledore cautioned us against him. And what was the result…his death!"

"We cannot solve our present situation by dwelling in the past. I think the people should only be aware of this that a new evil has taken its path to revival hence everyone should be on their guard so as to not fall for any tricks Larissa might want to play with them," Rufus answered.

"Also what do you plan on to do about the protection of Miss. Lovegood?" Arthur questioned.

"Hmmnn, yes what are we to do?" the minister expressed thoughtfully.

"Ahh, I think I know. Why don't we give her an escort for all times sake to protect her from any perils she might come across in the upcoming future which I'm damned sure she will!" Rufus said again.

"Well who do you suggest for this job? If you don't mind my interference in your affairs of providing what is best for the safety of the people may I suggest Kingsley Shacklebolt as her appointed guard," Arthur suggested.

"By Jove! My thoughts exactly Arthur!" exclaimed the minister.

At that Arthur beamed and said," Then I think I should be on my way in search for Kingsley for Miss. Lovegood's service if I may that is, minister?"

"Yes…yes why not," Rufus replied.

As Arthur made to go out from the minister's office, he was stopped by the minister once more and he called after him and said,"Umm...Arthur one more thing before you go."

Arthur stopped short in his tracks and asked," Yes minister?"

"I would prefer if you didn't tell about this arrangement with anyone..not even to Miss. Lovegood. Oh and also bear in mind the most important factor among all this no 'matter' what happens the Potter boy mustn't get too deeply involved into this matter….if we want him to stay 'alive!' Since he will play a vital role in this approaching war!" said the minister in a low voice.

At that Arthur's face turned grim and nodded in acknowledgement.

Fred and George climbed down from their brooms; George still had his wand directed at Draco.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fred demanded.

"And what in the world are you doing here Malfoy and how dare you attack our brother and Harry and Hermione at our Home!?" bellowed George.

Draco spat out on the ground near the fallen trio and said, "Hold it George before you jump into conclusions and more over a wrong one to that, I also was beaten and humiliated."

"But it doesn't show that it went that way mate," Fred retorted.

"Listen I never wanted to start any fight with any one. You yourself can ask your oaf of a brother!" Draco fired back.

As George made a go at Draco for calling Ron an oaf, Luna came out of the house with a puffy eyed Ginny.

"Stop!" Ginny shouted when she saw that Draco was about to get another beating from George.

All of them turned their heads toward her direction in unison.

"Wait!" Ginny called out and came up to them running.

"Why are you defending this SCUM!?Gin?!" Fred spat out.

Fire blazing in her eyes, she turned to Fred and said with anger," Because this 'SCUM' happens to be the one I love!"

Both the twins were stunned to know this information.

But before anyone can say anything, Hermione came back to her senses and when she saw that she was bounded by thorns, she mumbled the counter curse and she was free.

She stood up and cleaned herself up with the 'scourgify' charm.

Then she turned to the rest of them and said in a calm but deadly voice," Can we all take this little squabble inside and settle everything before I reach the optimum level of losing my patience?"

Knowing the consequences when Hermione loses her temper, everyone nodded their head.

But before they went inside the Burrow again, Hermione revived Harry and Ron and also instructed to follow them back to the Burrow in the same calm and deadly voice.

Once inside, the twins exploded," Will anyone now explain to us what the Fuck is going on here??!!!"

"Well," Hermione began but was interrupted by Harry, who bellowed," Malfoy attacked Ron for nothing so Ron also fought by giving him a blow…"

"Woah! hold it Potter! Don't you think we are leaving out a little bit of detail here? Like why I punched Weasley here?"

To this Luna said quietly," Ron accused Draco of going out with Ginny just for sleeping with her.

Hearing this the twins became silent for a few minutes and slumped on a nearby couch.

Then Fred questioned Ron," Is it true that you threw such an insult at Draco relating to Gin?"

Head bowed low, Ron nodded his head slowly.

Scowling George stood up and announced in a firm voice," You know what? I've had enough of all of your childish shenanigans!"

"And it is high time you lot stopped and called a truce. So Ron, Harry and Draco shake up and end this stupid grudge for each other once and for all!"

Ron and Harry looked slightly dumbstruck at the twins' statements. For they couldn't believe that they were saying this, _FRED and GEORGE!_! To stop all of their fighting and loathing! What is this world is coming to?

Still Ron and Harry shook hands and turned towards Draco, who was still looking at the two of them with malice.

But when he saw Fred and George narrow their eyes at him with a slight raise of his chin he stepped forward and shook hands with Ron first letting go very quickly.

When he and Harry shook hands, both were gripping each others hands hard trying their best to break the other's bones.

Luna knowing what they were on about rolled her eyes slightly.

Stepped in front of their gripped up hands, lightly but firmly, hit a spot on both their wrists causing the two to release each others hand quickly as if they were electrocuted.

Smiling and tilting her head a little Luna looked at the two before turning and walking away toward where Hermione and Ginny sat while humming a tune to herself.

Both of them were looking at her reproachfully.

This seemed to trigger a question in Fred and he asked,"Hey how come Luna you're here?"

Instantly everyone went stock still.

The twins frowned and looked expectantly for an answer.

Hermione seeing that no one was saying anything took the initiative to provide the answer to Fred's question.

"Luna is here because she needs protection from Larissa, Draco's aunt, who also killed her father," supplied Hermione.

Eyes wide the twins were looking from one face to another with a clear look on their face which showed that they wanted to know why?

Sighing Hermione said," This will take a bit of time so I suggest we all better sit down."

When they all settled down comfortably she started relating the incidents of yesterday.

As she finished the twins looked so pale that they would have resembled the ghosts at Hogwarts.

They turned to say something to Luna but knowing what they were going to say Luna raised her hand at them as a sign of stopping them from saying whatever they wanted to say.

Lowering her hand she told them, "There is nothing more to say what has happened so happened. It can't be altered. And I know that you will say that you are sorry to hear about my father, which I appreciate, but I don't want to talk about it anymore. All I want to do now is look ahead and figure out what all of us can do to stop this new **Evil** from reigning havoc in our realm?"

Nodding their heads the twins remained silent.

So as to break the silence Harry asked, "Er...anyone want to have a little picnic?"

"Picnic?" Hermione questioned Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I think we need to enjoy and lighten up a little with what all of us have been through these few days. What do you think guys?" Harry asked again.

"Sure" was all everyone could say.


End file.
